Jun Honganji
is the trouble-hating Police HQ Chief. A man who is very into fortune telling and feng shui, he is seen wearing different ties on different days that matches his lucky color for the day. Because Shinnosuke tends to slack off, he assigns Kiriko to watch over him. He also has a very peculiar speech pattern. He later becomes the first user of the Mass Produced Mach Driver, transforming into a Production Model Mach, which he refers to as . http://www.hochi.co.jp/entertainment/20150815-OHT1T50225.html History In episode 25, it was revealed that he already knew of Krim Steinbelt, having the two being old colleagues as well as Shinnosuke's identity as Drive and secretly supporting them by founding the Special Investigation Unit. Eventually, he even purposely exposed Shinnosuke and Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach)'s identity to the worldwide under the assumption that it would come in handy. Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 During the events of Super Hero Taisen GP, he is still the same Jun like in his original timeline, especially in helping Kotaro Minami to hide inside Drive Pit. When his cover is quickly found out by Shocker, he is killed after being tossed out a window of the driver's school the Special Unit is operating in by "Genpachiro Otta", known as Cheetakatatsumuri, while Rinna and Kyu manage to escape the villains' raids. His death is undone upon the timeline being corrected. Kamen Rider Jun *'Height:' 171 cm. *'Weight:' 62 kg. Rider Stats *'Punching Power:' 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power:' 3.7 tons *'Highest Jump:' 6 m. *'Fastest Speed:' 100 m. per 7.0 seconds The first version of this form was still a prototype due to technical bugs that immobilized the user. Rinna improved the later version of the mass production model, thus this bug has been fixed. Equipment *Mach Driver Production Model - Transformation belt *Tokujo-ka Key - Transformation key, based on a redesigned Tridoron Key. *Pikopiko 3 - Originally used by Genpachiro Otta, now retrofitted into every suit. Behind the scenes Portrayal Jun Honganji is portrayed by . Notes *According to Brain's research in episode 16 Jun's height is 161 cm and his weight is 47 kg, based on his actor. However, while his blood type is A, his actor is O. *It is heavily hinted in the show that Jun had a strained relationship with his daughter. *He is similar to Zack of Kamen Rider Gaim due to both using a mass production driver to assume their rider forms, with Zack becoming Kamen Rider Knuckle and Jun becoming Kamen Rider Jun. However, unlike Zack whose rider form differs from his mass production counterpart's, Jun's rider form remains the same as his. *His Rider name is similar to Kamen Rider Nadeshiko, where both rider names are taken from the first name of their human identities. **However, his Rider name "Kamen Rider Jun" is self-proclaimed as his Rider designation is actually "Kamen Rider Mach Production Model". *At the age of 60, Tsurutaro Kataoka, the actor who portrays Chief Honganji, is the oldest person to become a Kamen Rider thus far in the franchise, succeeding Takanori Jinnai, who was 58 when he played Kamen Rider Sorcerer. Category:Drive Characters Category:Allies Category:Police Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Extra Riders Category:Drive Riders